fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonbons!
Bonbons! is the season 1, episode 1 of My Weird School. Plot It begins with Miss Daisy handing out the class bonbons for her celebration of being with Mr. Macky. The class eats them, and Ryan and Michael dare A.J. to throw a bonbob at Andrea, but A.J. in reality loves Andrea, he is just scared to tell anyone-even her, but he still throws it at her, and she tells the teacher on A.J., and A.J. is busted and has to stand on the hallway, and after the class is dismissed, A.J. goes too. The next day, A.J. begins to notice that the whole class (excluding him) brought bonbons for snacks (unusual), and so did Miss Daisy (which wasn't unusual at all). After snack time and lunch rolls around, A.J. begins to notice the class (still excluding him) has only, and only brought bonbons for lunch! A.J. then starts to suspect the bonbons of yesterday had to do with them being obsessed with it. He suspects that the other classes also seemed to be obsessed with the bonbons!. So he goes to Mr. Klutz's office to tell him this. So after lunch, he goes to Klutz's office, who is hanging from the ceiling. A.J. tells him about the bonbon incident, but Mr. Klutz denies this, saying that everyone just love bonbons, and he is eating one meanwhile. A.J. yelps and runs out of Klutz's office, and bumps in Miss Loco, and A.J. tells her about bonbon incident with his class and Klutz. She says it's normal, and she is eating a bonbon, too!, which freaks out the heck out of A.J. and he screams more, and he runs around the halls. He goes to Mrs. Yonkers, Ms. Hannah, Miss Small and other teachers, and even the other classrooms, but they are all obsessed with bonbons, and threaten to attack A.J. with bonbons, so he decides to escape school, but some kids and teachers are blocking the only exit. A.J. hides in the trash, but is found by bonbon-obsessed lunch ladies, including Miss LaGrange. A.J. desperately thinks of a good place he could hide in and never be found in. He then finds a place: the old, dirty and crowded-with-things janitor room. A.J. hides in there, just to find a big surprise: a non-bonbon-obsessed Andrea, who's also hiding there!!! A.J. tells Andrea why she isn't affected, and she says because she hates bonbons, as they are unhealthy and not-yummy to her, and she too seems to escape from the bonbon-obsessed teacher and kids. She had to end up in the janitor room. A.J. and Andrea then talk to a minute, while A.J. wants desperately to tell Andrea that he loved her always, when the bonbon-obsessed people come in and crash on the janitor room! A.J. and Andrea, holding hands, escape from the zombies, as Andrea punches them like a wrestler! After defeating 26 zombies, they escape. With no other place in mind to go, the two go to their class, lock the door, and Andrea studies the bonbons, seeing if any infection cause the zombies obsessed with bonbons. As it turned out, the bonbons Miss Daisy and the whole school have bought were the same brand, BonBonComPany. This bonbon company had to recall their bonbons because they cause people to be obsess with bonbons, the whole school, however, didn't notice this. Andrea doesn't like bonbons, and A.J. didn't eat a lot because he used them to throw Andrea on the hair today. Andrea tries to find a cure, and since A.J. secretly loves Andrea, he helps her, but a bit, so she can see that he hates her still. They make the cure using healthy things: vegetables, fruit, non-fat chicken and meat, salad and veggie + fruit smoothies. Just them. the zombies find them again! So Andrea uses the healthy meals on Ryan, and it works, as Ryan turns normal! He helps them with the rest of the zombies. Slowly, but slowly, all the zombies turn back to normal! After the aftermath, Andrea tells everyone what happened, and that she got helped of A.J., which make Ryan, Neil the Nude Kid, Michael and Alexia all say that A.J. is in love with Andrea, and A.J. wishes he was never friends with them, but still loves Andrea secretly. Andrea then gives a kiss on A.J.'s lip, which makes everyone say Ooooooh!, and A.J. is embarrassed, blushed, but mostly in secret, happy. After that, school is cancelled at 1 pm, and everyone packs up to leave. In the car with his mom, A.J.'s mom tells him if he had any fun, to which he says no. The mom says something exciting must have happened, but he still repeats no. Then he remembers his feelings for Andrea, his kiss from her, them holding hands while fighting the zombies, and promises himself to tell his feeling for her one day, and the credits start rolling... Cast * 'Jason Ritter as A.J. (Arlo Jervis) * 'Grey DeLisle as Andrea Young, Emily * ' Jeff Bennett as Michael, Neil "the Nude Kid" and Mr. Klutz * 'Kevin Michael Richardson as Ryan * '''Leigh-Allyn Baker as Mrs. Daisy, A.J.'s Mom